oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Frozen Abyss, The
Found at the farthest point north around Oustomia, its closet land mass is [https://oustomiaworld.wikia.com/wiki/The_Northern_Tundra The Northern Tundra]. 'The cold up north can be seen as child's play to that of the southern pole of Oustomia. Description The sky is under constant clouds, always pouring down snow to the ground below. Rarely do these clouds break. Once every decade do they stop. During this time it is most deadly though, with creatures awakening from a long hibernation. The snow is constantly blow around by the wind produced, giving temperatures well below the freezing point. It piles high in drifts with areas with low levels of snow having either ice underneath or permafrost. The beasts that dwell within range from monstrous humanoids, animals, the occasional dragon, and rumor has it a tribe of humanoids. These beasts are brutal and fierce. To survive in the harsh climate of The Frozen Abyss, they have adapted many ways to deal with the cold and snow. If one stays too long in the north though, it is said that one starts to experience illusions. The cause isn't known, but theories range from a leyline, to a wizard who preys on those that enter, to just plain sickness. No matter the cause, the illusions are always centered around things the person knows, be it a place, a person, or an object. History The Frozen Abyss has almost always been. With the natural order of worlds, the poles usually com out as the cold places of planets. Oustomia was no exception to this. As the snow really began falling, creatures were started to be pushed out, but there were those that sought to make it home. Some humanoids decided to try and make the best of the situation, but due to a constant lack of resources as the snow kept falling, the number of these dwindled. Throughout the years, these creatures have turned into forms more fitted for the cold, to help them move through the snow...or on it. Not much else is really know about The Frozen Abyss other than the rumors from those who live near it. They do know that dragons live up there, but how many and the kinds are unknown. There is one thing that has been said by those from the [[Kingdom of Halmar|'Kingdom of Halmar]] and [https://oustomiaworld.wikia.com/wiki/Warforge Warforge] though, a rumor of sorts. There are shadows that appear to move in the snow. Almost as if as soon as you enter, you may be watched. The call it the Isalfur. Geography The outer edges of The Frozen Abyss are guarded by snow drifts. The vary in height depending on location, but they are never under 25 feet high. To climb one takes some time and skill. These drifts stop the northern wind from coming south. Once one passes these drifts, the wind becomes a constant force. The farther in you go, the faster the wind becomes. After a good trek in, you will start to encounter random pillars of ice. Any snow that touches them slides off seamlessly. Any light shone on them will cause it to glisten with pure iridescence. A sight to behold, it will only attract attention to the area. It is not recorded what lies at the center of The Frozen Abyss. Some speculate it to be a green field with a small lake. Some say it to be a tower that goes high into the sky, past the clouds. Others say it is a mountain that is home to a powerful dragon. Category:Places